Not So Missing Anymore
by escape4ever16
Summary: Sam has a thing for gun's and Wes has lot's of them ;


Happy Birthday Rose! :D This is written for my friend Rose! It's her 19th Bday today so here you go Rose! Just for you! Love you! 3

It had to have been one of the most stressful days Wes had experienced all year. Tyler had been prissy and was complaining about the lack of food in the fridge and Ann wouldn't stop pressuring him about paperwork all day. It wasn't like things weren't like this all the time, but it was like something made it worse, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He had to escape from everything for a while. He needed to wind down and relax. Wes had found his way to the shooting range. It wasn't big but it was sufficient for training and practice.

Handling a gun had always come easier to Wes than anything else. Maybe it was the way the cold steel seemed to just attach to his hand like an extra finger. He never wavered when he held it and his mark was perfect. Hand-to-hand combat was fun, but there was something about guns that drew him in.

There was no feeling that quite matched the power that came with knowing you could end one's life in a second. It was invigorating. The adrenaline rush of shooting never seemed to wear off with time.

This isn't to say that Wes had some sick liking of killing people. He didn't enjoy ending lives, but being in the Mafia, that was part of the job.

Sam wasn't one to spy. He was truly only looking for Wes to ask a question and after bugging Tyler to death he'd finally discovered that Wes was in the shooting range.

It wasn't until he opened the door and stepped inside that he really realized his fascination with guns.

He stopped in his steps and let the door swing shut behind him softly as his eyes landed on Wes. He looked… well he looked like a badass.

His strong arms were taunt and rippling as his finger pulled the trigger repeatedly. The strength of his legs that held him to the ground despite the kick back the gun he was using had to be giving off was impressive. Sam could see the muscles in Wes's back move and he found himself wishing that there were less fabric in the way so he had a better view. There was a fierce look in his eyes that Sam had never seen before. It held him breathless.

The echoing sound of bullets flying through the air masked Sam's entrance but somehow Wes stopped in his shooting and turned to look in his direction anyway.

Sam found himself blushing for some reason as Wes turned his attention towards him. His eyes wandered across his strong arms and chest again. 'Oh, that's right, I was thinking I wanted to see Wes without a shirt on, that's why,' Sam thought.

"Hey, Sam," Wes said as he relaxed his stance.

"Hi," Sam mumbled before saying it again louder so Wes could actually hear.

"What brings you here?" Wes asked as he moved forward with the gun still at hand.

Sam flushed and tried not the think about the way Wes's shirt was hitched up on one side of his waist so a thin length of pale skin peaked through.

"I-I was, um, I well nothing I-I s-suppose," Sam stuttered out, completely forgetting his question.

Wes frowned, "Are you okay, Sam?"

Sam gulped and nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine." His eyes landed on the gun in Wes's hand. He'd looked so powerful when he'd fired it. Sam knew he'd be lying if he told himself he wasn't at least a little turned on.

Wes noticed where Sam's gaze was and spoke, "Do you want to learn?" he asked.

Sam's eyes shot up to Wes's, "Uh, sure." He followed Wes back to his place in front of the target.

His eyes widened slightly as Wes pressed the gun into his hand, their finger's brushing with the lightest of pressures.

Looking down at the piece of metal and springs in his hand he flexed his hand experimentally around it, feeling the weight and new shape he carried. It was a strange feeling. He was so preoccupied that he jumped slightly when Wes touched his hand lightly.

Wes was telling him to hold the gun properly with his index finger resting lightly on the trigger. He made a point to advise Sam to keep the gun pointed away from him, just in case. Sam blushed slightly at this, he knew better than to do anything that stupid.

Following Wes's instructions he tried to copy the way Wes had been standing before as he watched him.

"Good, but maybe just spread your legs a little bit… there, that's good," Wes said. He had moved forward and placed a hand lightly against the back of Sam's thigh and tapped it until Sam shuffled his legs a few inches wider. By this point, Sam's face could be described as much the same color as a tomato. He'd felt a rush of heat flush his cheeks, but what was even more concerning was the pool of blood that he'd felt go in the opposite direction. Sam squirmed slightly and tried to think of something else. How did Wes not see what he was doing to him?

But Wes was too busy giving him tips and information to notice that Sam was rather distracted, his thoughts miles away from firing a gun.

"Sam? Sam!" Wes said.

"Huh? What?" Sam said as he shook his head and his eyes focused back on Wes's face rather than what he'd previously been staring at: that small streak of skin by his hip that was still showing.

"You didn't hear a single thing I just said, did you?"

Sam searched his mind for a quick excuse but found none and he shamefully nodded his head and glanced at the floor. His eyes landed on Wes's legs and he realized that, that wasn't helping his thought process either because _damn! When did Wes get legs like that?_

He shook his head as he glanced back up at Wes.

Wes sighed and shook his head, "Well, whatever, all you really need to do is practice it anyway. Go for it," Wes said with a nod of his head.

Sam gulped and turned toward the target, his palms suddenly felt sweaty and slick. It felt like the gun would slip out of his hand if he tried to shoot it. Was the room getting hotter? And why did the target look so far away? Sam glanced down at the gun in his hand and felt the spasm of panic rising within him. His heart was beating in his ears, "Wes, I can't do this!" His voice wavered embarrassingly.

Suddenly, there were arms around his waist and a hand was snaking down his arm towards the gun in his hand. Then he realized that, that was Wes's arms around him and Wes's hand crawling over his.

He gasped lightly and took a small step backward which was a horrible idea because now he could feel the heat from Wes's body pressing up against his back. Every glorious part of Wes's front was against him. He bit his lip and stiffened.

He thought Wes would step away, pull back and yell at him. So when Wes moved closer still and pressed his groin right up against Sam's ass Sam could feel his own body respond quickly.

Sam was officially hard for a boy. A _boy._ He was straight! At least he thought he was. Then again, he thought Wes was too, apparently not. Or maybe he was reading too much into the situation. Maybe this was a common way of teaching someone to shoot a gun?

All these confusing thoughts were chased away when he felt Wes's breath by his ear as he talked in a low, sexy voice that Sam whished he'd use all the time.

"It's easy, Sam."

A pair of hands guided his own. He found himself lifting the gun while his other hand steadied the gun and kept his aim in check. Sam felt shivers travel up and down his arms and spine then all the way down to his toes.

"All you do is aim." Wes's hands directed Sam's in the right direction to hit the target. They held steady over Sam's own making the skin there tingle and warm.

"And fire," Wes whispered seductively in his ear, before his hands were pressing on top of Sam's. Sam flexed his index finger and felt the trigger give under the pressure. He felt the sound more than heard it. It was like a wave crashing over his body. Sam could feel the force moving his body back further into Wes's. His right leg moved back to steady himself and he didn't notice at first that it had slipped in between Wes's legs until he felt something against the back of his thigh.

He heard, dimly, Wes's breath catch before he caught on to what that hardened pressure was at the back of his thigh.

Sam moaned.

He actually _moaned._

Now he was in trouble. Sam stiffened as soon as the sound left his lips. He felt his arms fall weakly to his sides and the gun was like a lifeless weight in his hand.

It was silent. He could still feel Wes's hardness pressing against his leg, but neither of them moved.

Wes broke first. He moved his hand back to Sam's and grabbed the gun from him lightly. Sam stared straight ahead, too afraid to glance back at Wes. What would he look like? Mad? Embarrassed? Would he pull away and write all of this off as a freak thing?

Sam's thoughts were pushed aside when one of Wes's fingers trailed down Sam's side slowly.

He'd just barely processed that before he was being pulled back into Wes quickly. Sam gasped. He could feel Wes's erection pressing right up against his ass only separated by a couple layers of clothes.

"W-wes?" he asked. He blushed when he noticed how shaky his voice sounded.

The hand that had been running up and down his side paused. Wes's voice was by his ear again, "I thought you wanted…"

"I do!" Sam said eagerly as he cut Wes off. His cheeks flushed again. Did he really sound that needy?

Wes still held the gun in his right hand and that arm snaked around his waist. The gun was resting against his stomach. Sam gulped.

"Good," he heard Wes murmur.

Sam's body was trembling with anticipation. This could not actually be happening. Was Wes really going to do this?

Wes started to rub his hips against Sam's ass slowly. So, so, slowly. Sam groaned at the pressure, his ass pressing back against Wes.

"You were watching me, weren't you?" Wes whispered against Sam's neck before he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the skin there.

Sam moaned lightly, "M-maybe," he blushed.

He felt Wes's chest shake lightly as he chuckled.

The gun resting against Sam's stomach pressed closer and Sam moaned deeply. Something about how strong the metal felt against his skin, even through a t-shirt, was such a turn on.

Wes raised an eyebrow, "So you like guns, huh?" he asked. He was still rocking into Sam lightly.

Sam swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing before he nodded.

Wes got an idea suddenly. He moved the hand with holding the gun down Sam's front. Lower and lower. He heard Sam's breath hitch and a whimper escaped him. Wes smirked. He was pressing the barrel of the gun directly into Sam's growing erection.

He wasn't going to shoot anything off… he was just going to tease Sam. Since it seemed like this was something he had a thing for.

"Weesss," Sam moaned as he laid his head back against Wes's shoulder. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open slightly. Wes found himself wondering what it'd look like to have something shoved into Sam's open mouth. He had a couple ideas…

Wes used the gun to stroke up and down Sam's shaft. His other hand was moving against his own cock lightly, through his pants.

Just when he knew Sam was getting really worked up he pulled back and took a step backward. Sam almost fell over from the loss of support.

He turned around with a dazed and confused expression and Wes almost laughed at how cute it looked. Sam's mouth was still opened slightly and Wes thought again of the things he could do to that nice, large opening.

"Wh-hat?" Sam asked as he blinked.

Wes moved toward him slowly trying to stretch out the tension. He raised the gun so that it pointed directly at Sam's forehead and was almost touching him. He could see the muscles in Sam's throat move and his eyes darkened.

Sam's eyes widened, "Wes?" he asked in a small voice. Surely he wouldn't hurt him or anything. Although a larger part of him was scared of the gun being pointed at him there was a smaller part, fighting its way out, that was completely aroused at being put on the spot like he was.

"I won't hurt you," Wes said in a deep, low voice that flowed out of his mouth like syrup. Sam found himself staring at his mouth as it formed the words, loving the way his upper teeth would drag along his bottom lip occasionally.

"As long as you do exactly as I say," Wes continued.

Sam nodded absentmindedly his eyes still focused on Wes's beautiful mouth.

Pulling the gun down slightly Wes ran the tip of the barrel across Sam's temple and rubbed it against his cheek.

Sam snapped back to life when the gun was actually pressed against his face. He groaned out as it pressed against his cheek. His mouth opened slightly again at the sensation.

"Open your mouth wide," Wes instructed. Sam did as he was told without question.

Wes moved the gun slowly, giving Sam time to pull away and say no. When he got no objections he pressed the gun slowly past Sam's plump lips. He felt the vibrations through the gun when Sam moaned.

Wes's eyes widened because _fuck _that was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He was thanking his lucky stars that the gun he'd been using had be one with a longer barrel as he pushed more of it into Sam's mouth.

Sam took it easily, opening his mouth wide and working his tongue around the edges, discovering everything with his tongue.

A moan escaped from Wes's throat as he watched Sam. As hot as it was, he wasn't sure how much control he had at the moment. He pulled the gun out slowly and smirked as Sam tried to follow it.

"I really don't want to blow you brain out so you better let go," Wes said in a husky voice.

Sam relinquished his hold on the gun, his lips sliding off with a soft 'pop!' His eyes were blown wide with lust, "holy shit, Wes." Wes nodded in agreement.

Recovering first from the new experience Wes raised the gun again and noted the shine on it that was Sam's saliva. He pointed it in Sam's direction. "Get on your knees," he ordered.

Sam groaned before he's even touched Wes. Sinking to his knees obidently he licked his lips as he stared at the tent in Wes's pants with a sort of hunger in his eyes. He glanced up at Wes.

Inclining his head Wes said, "You expect me to do it myself? You're a big boy." He put the gun to the side of Sam's head.

Eager hands found Wes's belt and tugged it off. Sam's fingers fumbled with the button before he slid the zipper down. Tucking his fingers inside the band of Wes's boxers he pulled those and his pants down swiftly.

Sam's eyes widened when suddenly Wes's cock was right in front of his face, red and already leaking. Wes pressed the gun more forcefully into Sam's head causing him to groan softly and move closer to Wes's length. Wes could feel Sam's warm breath blowing over him lightly.

"Suck me off," he ordered softly. He was still giving Sam a choice. He didn't actually have to do any of this; he could walk away from it if he wanted. Wes just wanted to please Sam.

Nodding his head slightly Sam surged forward and put his mouth gently around Wes's tip. Wes moaned softly at the sensation of Sam's mouth around him.

Encouraged, Sam took a couple more inches into his mouth and sucked experimentally. His eyes stayed open, he wanted to see Wes's reactions.

"Shit, Sam," Wes groaned out. His hips snapped forward, shoving his length into Sam's mouth. He gagged slightly before swallowing and adjusting. Wes moaned again. _Dammit, could Sam take it. _

Thrusting his hips forward in a steady rhythm, Wes watched Sam through hazy eyes as he took everything he gave him without complaint. He was entranced by the way Sam's lips looked as they slid over his cock. They were getting redder by the second.

Wes had been keeping pretty good control over his body until Sam's tongue moved to stroke the underside of Wes's cock. Wes groaned loudly and pulled out of Sam's mouth quickly. He heard Sam whimper at the loss and looked down to see Sam almost pouting. And god those red, swollen lips looked fucking amazing. He wanted to kiss them.

Using some sort of control Wes didn't know he had he prodded Sam in the head with the gun slightly and spoke, "Stand up." He was lucky his voice didn't crack.

Sam stood up slowly. Wes moved forward slowly until his nose was almost brushing against Sam's, "Kiss me," he whispered. Only this time it wasn't an order. It was a suggestion, a request.

Sam leaned in quickly and captured Wes's lips in his own. He smiled into the kiss when Wes moaned his name.

Then Sam was attacking Wes's lips fiercely and the gun fell to the ground as Wes's hand loosened the grip in his surprise. He groaned into Sam's mouth.

Pushing him back slowly Sam walked until he felt Wes's back hit the wall.

He shoved his hands down to his own pants and worked on getting them off as quickly as possible. He stopped as Wes's hands covered his own. "What's the rush?" he whispered.

"Want you," Sam moaned as he leaned back in to give Wes another kiss.

"Remember, you're supposed to do as I say," Wes scolded. His hand moved to pull both of Sam's wrists behind his back, restraining him.

"Wes," Sam whined.

Wes pushed off from the wall and turned them around so Sam was the one against the wall, he held his hands above his head as he attacked his neck.

He moved slow kisses down to his collarbone and then up to his ear. Smirking as he found one of Sam's sweet points just below his ear he sucked on the skin there lightly.

Groaning Sam tried to break free from Wes's hold, but he held him back tightly.

Wes dragged the skin into his mouth and sucked greedily. Sam squirmed underneath him. After a couple minutes Wes pulled back and licked at the skin gently.

He pulled back and when he looked down he could see the dark, glistening mark on Sam's neck. Something stirred inside of Wes at the sight. He'd never thought it would feel that good to give someone a hickey, but looking at Sam he was felt a sort of possessiveness overcome him.

Sam was looking at him with clouded eyes. Leaning down Wes kissed him tenderly on the lips. There was something different about Sam. He'd never seen it before but he was starting to now. He'd admit, at first all of this was just for fun and he was attracted to Sam so it worked, but now things were changing. If they went forward with this where would that put them? Friends with benefits? Or something more?

He didn't get the chance to dwell on those thoughts as Sam leaned forward and kissed at his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head slightly and he arched into Sam's mouth.

Sam worked quickly and enthusiastically as he licked up and down Wes's neck and placed random kisses here and there. Eventually he worked up the courage to put his own hickey on Wes with the thought, 'well he marked me, its only fair that I return the favor.'

Wes moaned particularly loudly and pushed himself closer to Sam, his hands slipping away and letting Sam's arms fall to his sides. This only gave Sam the chance to pull Wes closer. He wasn't expecting Wes to buck into him and gasped at the movement. Wes's erection was rubbing against his jeans and he really wanted them gone. Pulling away he tugged his jeans and boxers off and kicked them off when they got to his feet.

Looking down he chuckled, "when did you take your shoes off?" Sam asked as he toed his own off. "And your socks!"

Wes smiled, "you've been kind of distracted, I don't blame you for not noticing."

Wes's breath hitched as he looked down and actually took in the sight of Sam in front of him, nearly naked. His cock was huge, bigger than he'd expected. Wes suddenly had this huge rush of want course through his body. He wanted Sam so badly.

Sam blushed and got self-conscious. He glanced at a space to the left on the floor where one of Wes's shoes lay. Wes, noticing Sam's shy look, stepped closer and lifted his chin with two fingers. "Your beautiful, Sam," Wes murmured gently.

Blushing Sam met Wes's gaze shyly. "Really?"

Instead of answering at first Wes stepped even closer so that his erection brushed against Sam's, he groaned in Sam's ear. "Yes, really."

Sucking in a quick breath, Sam's hips moved forward against Wes's instinctually. "I-I believe you," Sam stuttered.

"You're wearing too many pieces of clothing," Wes muttered as he started to tug Sam's shirt up.

"It's just a shirt," Sam said against Wes's mouth.

"Still too much." Finally pulling Sam's shirt over his head he ran his hands down his chest and over his abs. Sam shivered at the contact still trying to move his hips against Wes's. Until he noticed that Wes's shirt was still on.

"Why'd you have to wear a shirt with buttons?" Sam growled as he just broke through the buttons after giving up on getting them undone.

Wes just chuckled and pulled Sam into his arm after he got his shirt off.

Bare skin touched bare skin and both young men groaned. They rubbed against each other seamlessly. Wes could hardly wait to know what it would feel like to move inside Sam. Would they move together this well then too?

That brought Wes back full circle to his earlier thoughts. He pulled back again, leaning his forehead against Sam's, "Where does this put us?" he asked.

Sam blinked at the sudden change of topic. He hadn't really thought about it all that much. He supposed they would be something more. Isn't that how these things worked? But if Wes was asking did that mean he didn't want to be something more?

"Uh, whatever you want is fine with me," Sam lied.

Wes saw through him. "No, is this something more to you? Because I think it is to me."

Sam felt relief flow through him and relax all his muscles, "Okay, then I want to be more too."

"Really? You're sure?" Wes asked, surprised at how quickly Sam had agreed.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one spying one you," Sam teased. He ran his hands down Wes's chest then lower and lower and lower.

Wes gasped at the contact. It was almost as good as Sam's mouth.

Moving his hand in steady, sure movements Sam worked Wes's cock till it was leaking pre-cum profusely and Wes was starting to get weak knees.

Moaning Wes managed to get out, "What do you want?"

Blushing Sam slowed his hand and whispered, "you." Wes shivered in response.

"You have me." With that Wes tugged Sam to the cold floor and covered his body with his own. Sam gasped as the cold floor hit his bare skin.

Without wasting any more time with foreplay Wes reached his hand down between them and stroked Sam once, twice before brushing past his balls. He continued to search until his finger found what it was looking for. Sam shuddered as Wes's finger probed against Sam's hole gently.

"Want you," Sam moaned again, his breath coming faster.

Sliding his finger in as gently as he could Wes moved it around slowly. It was such an odd feeling; part of him was _inside _Sam.

Sam nodded for Wes to continue and Wes pulled his finger in and out of Sam's hole, picking up the pace.

It shocked Wes slightly when Sam lifted up his hips and started to move down onto Wes's fingers. They set up a perfect rhythm and soon Sam was begging for more.

Adding another finger Wes started to move even deeper, he slid in a little bit farther with each thrust. A few minutes later he was rewarded with a high-pitched, keening moan as he reached that bundle of nerves deep inside of Sam.

He reached for his own cock and gave it a couple pumps as he watched Sam's reactions. A thin sheen of sweat was appearing at the top of his hairline and his face was set in a mask of pleasure.

Sam whimpered, "Wes, please. I need you. I-in m-me."

If possible Wes's eyes darkened even more and he pulled his fingers out gently. He moved to sit more comfortably between Sam's legs. Gently he situated Sam's legs so they were bent at the knees giving him a perfect view of everything. He almost stopped just to stare at the sight before him, but he the overwhelming need to be in Sam overcame that.

Moving forward slightly he stopped when his cock was pressing against Sam's hole with the barest of pressures. He looked up at Sam for permission.

Sam nodded and watched Wes moved carefully.

Just as Wes was about to push into him he stopped, "Wait! I don't have a condom," he said.

Sam blinked, a condom was the last thing on his mind. "Wes, I really don't care right now. I just want you in me."

Wes swallowed back his lust, "You might care later," he said softly.

Sam moved his hips up and thrust against Wes making him gasp and groan. "Pleeeasssee," he moaned.

How could Wes deny that?

He pushed into Sam slowly, as gently as he could.

Sam bit his lip and tried to relax. He took deep breaths and Wes moved forward steadily until his whole length was buried deep inside Sam. Waiting for Sam to get comfortable Wes rubbed his hands up and down Sam's sides and kissed his stomach and legs.

After a little bit Sam nodded and Wes began to move. He groaned out. "Fuck, Sam. You're so tight!" His free hand moved down to stroke Sam's cock.

Sam gasped as Wes moved in and out of him. At first it sent painful shocks up his spine but eventually it turned into a more pleasurable movement. The added sensory overload of Wes's hand on his cock was overwhelming.

He might have been embarrassed at how quickly he was coming undone, but at the time the thought never crossed his mind. Sam was completely consumed by Wes and nothing else.

Soon they were moving together and it was even more wonderful than Wes had hoped it would be. He rammed into Sam over and over again watching as Sam moaned beneath him.

It didn't take long for Wes to find Sam's prostate and when he did, _fuck! _It felt amazing.

Sam practically screamed as Wes continued to hit that sensitive spot inside him. Wes moved the hand on Sam's cock faster.

"Wes!" Sam said with a rather high-pitched keen as back arched up. He came all over Wes's hand and splattered over both of their stomachs.

Wes pounded into Sam until he too came with a loud yell. He collapsed on top of Sam breathing heavily. His body was shaking and he could feel the sweat and come covering both of them.

Kissing Sam's shoulder Wes mumbled against his skin, "That was amazing."

Sam nodded and pulled Wes's face up to his so he could touch his lips to his gently.

Eventually, Wes pulled out of Sam and he felt a smug satisfaction at the way Sam whimpered when he was left empty and sore.

He laid down next to Sam letting the cool floor calm his body down.

Sam curled into Wes's side automatically. He pulled back for a second, "Is this okay?" he asked.

Wes smiled, "It's better than okay." He kissed Sam's forehead. "You can sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling Sam relaxed into Wes and draped an arm over Wes's stomach.

Sighing, Wes watched as Sam fell asleep. He traced gentle patterns into the skin on his arm with his hand. Sam was definitely more than a friend and he wanted him to be more than that.

Wes realized something with a soft smile on his face. Ever since Sam had walked into the room, that thing he'd felt had been missing all day, didn't feel so missing anymore. His arm around Sam tightened and pulled him closer. He laid back and let himself fall asleep with the hope that maybe there wouldn't be anything missing for a while or maybe… ever.


End file.
